


"Oh god, I need a drink"

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Logan is very giggly when drunk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Remy is a disaster gay, Someone spiked the punch, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil is done with everyone's shit, and Roman is just here for the laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Logan is drunk and gay, Remy is sober and gay and Virgil is just done with everyone’s shit. At least Roman seems to be having fun.





	"Oh god, I need a drink"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr the other day and let me tell you, I absolutely laughed my ass off while writing this.  
>   
> I hope you like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! And if you feel like supporting this broke college student, please [buy me a Ko fi!!](https://ko-fi.com/maxiswriting) You'll have my eternal gratitude and I'll probably write you a little fic as a thank you.

“Virgil.”

Said man looks up from his phone, one single eyebrow raised as he takes in the other’s flushed face and glassy eyes. Welp, it’s not even been an hour since the Christmas party started and it looks like someone already managed to spike the punch. Fucking great.

“Yes L?” Virgil asks, arming himself with all of his already thinned-out patience.

“I need to tell you something,” Logan slurs, basically throwing himself onto the couch beside his friend, “but it is a- a secret so you cannot tell the others, ok?”

Virgil chuckles, amused despite himself. “not even Patton?”

“Not even Patton,” the other insists, almost in a childish manner -and boy if seeing that kind of expression on Logan’s face doesn’t make it very hard for Virgil to not burst out laughing right there and then, “Promise V, promise me.”

“Okay, okay,” Virgil chuckles, “so, what did ya want to tell me?”

“I suspect I’ve come across a rather prob- probl-” Virgil watches in growing amusement as Logan’s face scrunches up in concentration, the alcohol in his system fogging his mind and inhibiting his articulating capabilities, “something that causes me to worry, yeah.”

“And what would that be, Specs?”

“I think, I think I’m falling ill,” Logan reveals, “My heart rate quickens randomly, I feel myself flushing, my stomach gets all funny all of a sudden and my thoughts get all jumbled and weird.”

“Well, that certainly is… concerning,” Virgil concedes, metaphorical gears turning in his head as a growing suspicion makes his way in his mind.

“And you want to know what the weirdest thing is?” Logan keeps going, frustratingly throwing his arms in the air, “All of these symptoms tend to appear and intensify when Remy is present!”

Oooooh boy, this is actually happening. Why is Virgil’s life like this again?

Logan, completely oblivious to his friend’s internal groaning, keeps going with his angry mumbling. “Stupid Remy with his stupid coffee addiction and his stupid eyes and stupid smile and stupid flirting and stupid, stupid laugh-”

“Nope!” Virgil suddenly exclaims, stopping Logan’s drunk ramble and abruptly standing up, “nope, not doing this, I am so not equipped for this shit.”

Completely fed up, he grabs Logan’s arm and forces him to his feet, ignoring the other’s affronted sputtering. Without saying a word, Virgil quickly crosses the room, stops in front of Roman and Remy -who seem to be invested into an heated debate about some new gossip thing, Virgil sure as hell doesn’t care- and basically launches Logan into Remy’s arms -and almost sends the both of them on the floor because Remy’s reflexes are absolute shit.

“Your crush, your problem,” Virgil states, before turning on his heels and walking away, “I need a fucking drink.”

Remy watches as the other walks away, completely dumbfounded as he still holds Logan’s rather pliant body. It’s a muffled giggle that distracts him, coming -surprisingly enough- from the boy in his arms.

“Uh, Logan?” he calls, kinda worried, “are you good, gurl?”

Logan looks up, cheeks aflame and eyes shining in a way that absolutely doesn’t make Remy flush bright red, no gurl. “Hi Remy,” he says, still giggling, glasses sitting crookedly on his nose and a big smile on his face.

Yup, totally not blushing, Roman stop cackling your ass off right the fuck now.

“Looks like someone spiked the punch,” Roman points out between fits of laughter, enjoying the whole thing immensely. Remy looks down, taking in the giggling, very drunk and very adorable mess of a nerd still holding onto his chest for dear life, and finds himself trapped in an endless cycle of internal screaming.

This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
